Yue Yang
Yue Yang AliasesThird Young Master Titan Trash Abnormal Brat Abnormal Third Young Master FamilyYue Clan Ah Xian (Fourth Mother) Yue Bing (seventh sister) Yue Shuang (eighth sister) AffiliationDa Xia Empire Ivy Academy Assassin Guild Mercenary Guild Characteristics RaceHuman Age20 SexMale Grimoire FirstPlatinum Grimoire SecondCelestial Grimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 6 Elder Innate RankInnate Rank 4 CardCrystal Card CardBronze Card Protagonist of the story who gets kicked by an old Daoist priest and ends in a world with summonings with identity of someone who looked like him and had tried to commit suicide. Personality He is perverted by nature, cunning and sly and a pro in lying and likes keeping a low-profile. He really cares for his new family and is ready to go to any extents for them. He is really greedy and never satisfied what he has. He has a really cold hearted side too as he kills without any guilt and at one point he even mentions that he can kill anybody if he gets the payment. He has fed any people to his thorny flower , he easily kill someone who tries to harm people close to him or tortures them to brutally if killing them is not a option, many people even stated that he is the devil himself. Beasts Guardian Beasts * Phantom Shadow * Ah Man (Diamond-ranked Level 1/Rank 1 Holy Beast) * Xiao Wen Li (Diamond-ranked Level 5) **Possesses a diamond grimoire. She is either a Mythical beast or a Transcendent Mythical Beast who is the reincarnation of Empress Fei Wen Li's captain of the guard, however, due to said rebirth, she is presently far weaker than she used to be. * Red (Platinum-ranked Level 5/Rank 1 Holy Beast) **A Bloody Queen who Yue Yang tried to possess with his Phantom Shadow. * Tong Tian Beast (Rank Unknown) **Gullotonious beast that likes to eat crystals high in energy , can take shape dagger or sword , got from the ancestral pendant given by Yi Nan. * Spirit of Earth Fire (Platinum-ranked Level 5) **She was born after Yue Yang tried to make her have rebirth with Nirvana Flame but was not fully successful. * Reaper Mantis (Platinum-ranked Level 4) **Yue Yang was able to save a Reaper Mantis Egg after battle with a Lich, he wanted to give it to Yue Shuang after making her have a contract with grimoire but later incubates it will his blood and high level beast crystals. * Empress Fei Wen Li (Rank Unknown) ** Had a Blood Contract with Yue Yang , Xiao Wen Li was her beast and has probably died in a war leaving a egg , and Xiao Wen Li was later reborn from the egg from mixing of her and Yue Yang's blood. She possess divine grimoire and is trapped in black jade. * Duo Duo (Bronze-ranked Level 1/Rank 1 Holy Beast) ** A Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen that Yue Yang raised from a Thorny Flower by feeding it many humans, demons, goblins and beasts both dead and alive. She has even eaten many Innates and even Demon King Ha Xin's arm. Upon evolving into a Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen by awakening her wisdom she has also evolved into a Holy Beast, which reset her Rank back from Diamond Level 1 to Bronze Level 1, while increasing her power rather than lowering it. * World (Platinum-ranked Level 3) ** Formless body, has an area of domain. Guardian Beast, eternally on the state of summoned. Abilities: Beginning and Elements. * Jiàng Yīng (Platinum-ranked Level / rank 8 Holy Beast / Divine Beast) ** is a female hornless dragon that Yue Yang contracted while helping her evolve into a divine beast. (chapter 463) * Phoenix Sisters (Rank Unknown) ** Two unknown and very powerful Pheonixes that Yue Yang theorises were born from eggs that he was given in secret by the Daoist Priest. They can share their power with Yue Yang in the form of the Nirvana Flames and more directly. Yue Yang believes, based on their power, that they might've originated from the Heaven Realm or an even higher realm. They are passifists by nature and only act to defend Yue Yang when his life is in genuine peril. Other contracted Beasts * Quintet Golden Puppet Mice (Normal Level 1) **can detect treasure , traps and spirtual energy coming from objects * Self made laborious puppets x2 (bronze level 6) Optimus Prime and Megatron **When he gets his mother's inheritance upon runes , he wanted to 2 gold rank 6 puppets with dwarf runes but had made 2 lvl 6 bronze puppets due to lack of good material , they can auto repair due to ruins * Wind Eagle Warrior (silver level 5) ** a storm soldier puppet that can transform into a wind eagle, one of Ghost Genius Yue Gang’s ‘Transformers Goods’ that he found in the Puppet Palace * Quilin Yin (Rank Unknown) ** A Quillin that Yue Yang freed from being sealed inside the Blood Prison Palace Uncontracted Beasts * Hui Tai Lang (Platinum Level 5/rank Divine Beast) **An uncontracted Platinum-ranked Level 5 Ancient World Destroying Demon Wolf. The unkillable cockroach that follows yue yang, Possesses a grimoire. is a divine beast Skills Inherent Skill * Twin Stars ** Counterfeit: Level 5 *** You are as cunning as a fox and as treacherous as a poisonous snake. You are like an usurping chameleon who lives under a camouflage. You are a facade, nobody can see through your heart. *** Mesmerising: When the person possessing this skills smile, it will trigger a special effect that would hypnotise the other party(only effective towards those of the opposite gender). ** Divine Vision: Level 5 *** You have eagle-like eyes and sage-like reactions. You are like a death god that sees through living things souls. You have an all-seeing vision that sees through the world, so you’ll be immune to illusionary or fake debuffs. * Gemini "Innate": Level 4 ** Summons a double that has a spiritual connection with the summoner. The double could perform Spiritual Telepathy and Vision Exchange from a certain distance with the summoner. Domain of Power * Devour * Star Explosion **An ability to create a energy that was comparable to supernova. Cards of Destiny (chapter 448) * World Tree ** * Wheel of Destiny ** * Sky Wolf Star ** Others * Nirvana Flame * Heaven’s Fury Fire Lotus * World exterminating Wheel * First Slash: Depriving Mountains and Rivers Slash: Earth Splitting Slash * Second Slash: Heaven and Earth Collapse * Third Slash: Lord of Rivers and Mountains * Fourth Slash: Universe Reverse * Twin Fish Circle’s Beheader * Positive Pole -Fire * Negative pole - ice/water * God’s Blood/Spirit Blood Contract * Threefold Strengthening * Invisible Sword Qi * Instant Summoning * God's vision * xray vision * Teleportation * Refining * Massacring Heart * Puppet Beast making * Fire Shield * Runes Knowledge ** mothers inheritance ** ** Ghost Genius Yue Gang puppet rune knowledge *** anti-puppet Rune Circle * Heart of Nature * Innate Sensing * Energy Fusion (how to control and blend his Innate Qi with his beasts) * Body FusiontechniquesBody Fusion * Binding Chain (Xiao Wen Li) * Night Vision (Fei Wen Li) * Flame Whip of Agony (Bloody Queen) ** perfect combination of blending the fury of Yue Yang’s berserk mode, the resentment of the Scarlet Concubine’s despair and the original power of pain of the Flame Whip * Evil Shadow (Golden Mask) ** Summons an evil shadow with half of the abilities as the summoner for an hour. Evil Shadow will disappear automatically when it has used up its abilities. Equipment * Dragon/Wyvern Leather Armor * storage ring (Platinum-ranked) ** demon eye’s platinum storage ring, special escape ability, aquired after defeating demon eye * Lich Ring **A storage ring with several dozen cubic meters of space inside, can only used to store dead and inanimate things within. * Hui Jin Magic Blade (Platinum-ranked Magic Weapon) ** A magic blade type weapon that Yue Yang received after his bout with the Bronze-Ranked Skeletal Dragon and the Sliver-Ranked Magma Lord. The core of the Magma Golem and the magic crystal of the Skeletal Dragon fused with the melted ‘egg sword’ to become this weapon. *Crescent Moon (Platinum-ranked Magic Weapon) - **Possessing an ancient Rune “Permanent Hardening” and Heaven Rune “Frost” and “Sharp”. embedded with a Thunder Diamond * Dragon Slaying spear (gold-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after his first encounter with the dragon hunters in the Jadeite forest on the sixth floors Starcup Flower picking quest * Dragon Slaying dagger (gold-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after his fight a the hanging pavilion when he acquired the bloody queen, Now in the possess of Red * Eye-destroying dagger (silver-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after finishing the wall puzzle in the Taurus temple, Now in the possess of Red * Demon King Tridant * master-distinguishing wrist guard ** a wrist guard created by Ghost Genius Yue Gang to allocate a controller for the metal puppets that cant recognise friend from foe * Golden Mask (Warrior’s Accessory. Dark-type, Gold-ranked) **Contains 7 Level of sealed curses. First seal has been lifted, skill: Shadow. Rank: Gold 6 Stars. Other Possesions * Bloodrose Map ** got when joined the assassins guild can find any target that is wanted, joined together with the Grimoire * Innate Heavenly Badge * Silver Moon Ornament ** given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards. * black sphere ** Heaven Runes on its surface, similar feeling to the Silver Moon Ornament given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards. * Valor Medal ** Valor Medal given to the anti-dragon hunters mercenarys, Valor Medal is divided into six ranks * Prison Emperor Divine Seal * Prison Emperor’s Seven Star Pillars * spirit Absorbing Bell (Gold-ranked) * fragments of the Metal Fort * Eternal Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe. ** If the wish is too small, it’s not worth it; if the wish is too big, it would not succeed. It is a Rank 7 Treasure, used God’s Dew, God’s Wine and God’s Water to grow this Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe, there is a three year interval for making wishes * Silence Wand (Gold-ranked) ** can silence an area so no body or enemy can make a sound, received after his fight with Tiger Nian * Curse Ball (Gold-ranked) ** The Curse Ball had the ability to increase the party’s strength and weakened the enemies power * Black pearl(dark gold spector remains) * Silver Pearl (chapter 398 spectors remains) * Transparent Pearl * Dragon Sealing Pearl (water palace reward) ** used as a gem to catch the Dragon Race. * Green Dragon Pearl * Black Turtle Pearl * white dragon pearl * Sky Splitting Pearl (Fake): ** The holder will be able to split the sky forcefully and open a door to an empty dimension. Limited to one-time usage only.Sky Splitting Pearl (Fake): The holder will be able to split the sky forcefully and open a door to an empty dimension. Limited to one-time usage only. * Black Light (Artifact?) ** the black light was an artifact used against yue yang in the prison emperors divine palace but was devoured by his power of domain. the artifact was a fake colour of divine light * Five Colours of Divine Light (Green): ** One of the Five Colours of Divine Light. The holder of this light can re-arrange all kind of poison. All plant-type beasts will receive ten times boost in power. Those who received the blessings of the light will acquire “Natural Body” temporarily. ** Damaged Divine Light, nine layers of seal. * blood red glowing ball ** Li Er’s body bloated up to it’s maximum capacity The explosive energy became tamed like a kitten instantly. Under the control of the Yang Ability, it went from violent to gentle, moving to stationary as it coalesced to become a blood red glowing ball. * Green Phosphorus Ghost Fire ** refined by the Qilin Girl. It turned into a small skeleton with burning eyes. Its size was probably the size of a baby’s fist. Seeing this, Yue Yang immediately snatched it and quickly stored it in his Platinum Storage * Destroying Demon Arrow (Gold-ranked) * Demon Suppressing Pagoda * Puppet Handbook * The real Puppet Encyclopedia * White Jade Beetle * Twin Dragon Scissors * Medicine Encyclopedia * Harp (Gold-ranked) * Tidal Pearl * God’s Water: ** An energy source that nourishes all life forms. It is pure and non pollutable. It can’t be mixed or diluted, it possesses an unique characteristic of self purifying. It has miraculous effectiveness towards regenerating limbs and getting rid of any side effects, it is an important spring of vitality that contributes towards creating lifeform possessing intelligence. It can be is used to create God’s Blood and replenish divine energy. * Godly Nectar ** can heal someone completely with just a single drop * Golden Sheep Wool ** Gold-ranked * Golden Scale ** Gold-ranked * Scorpio Gloves ** Gold-ranked * Golden Pitcher ** Gold-ranked * Golden Shield ** Gold-ranked * Golden Nose Ring (Gold-ranked) ** Turned into a bracelet for the Ah Man * Pisces Ribbon string ** Gold-ranked * Golden Bell (Beast's accessory. Light-type, Gold-ranked, Triple Curse Seal, Evaluation: Gold-ranked 1) **Can casts Holy Light on beasts to heal wounds, even severe wounds like loss of limbs. Now in the possess of Ah Man. Category:Yue Clan Category:Fourth Branch Category:Innate Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Grimoire owner Category:Third Branch Category:Innate Alliance Category:Male